More Creeps and Weirdos
More Creeps and Weirdos Mod for 1.2.5 Requires Modloader and AudioMod *** CAMELS *** Peaceful, sand-loving creatures who are content to wander around. However, if they are mounted by a Camel Jockey, then you better stay away! Tame them with cookies and ride them around! *** CAMEL JOCKEY *** Pint-sized desert punks. These diminutive fellows love to cause trouble. If they see a camel, they will corrupt it and turn it into a killing machine, so beware! *** TROPHY SMASH *** Each achievement that you win is cause for a big celebration. Smash the Trophy to earn extra cash, but act quickly! *** LAWYERS FROM HELL *** These dirty tricksters mind their own buiness until provoked, and then try to litigate you to death. You can beat the cash out of the Lawyers, but doing so will increase your FINE. If you exceed your limit of $2,500, the Lawyers may decide to send you to jail! If you defeat a Lawyer, they may either turn into Dirty Bums, or rise from the grave as Undead Lawyers From Hell! *** HOTDOGS *** These delightful pooches can be tamed and trained with bones. They will become your loyal pets, getting stronger and more powerful as they gain experience. If you train them in ATTACK and charge them up with Redstone, they will gain a special fire attack. If you train them in HEALING, they can learn to heal themselves and if they are critically wounded, stop fighting and return to you for healing. SPEED training makes the Hotdogs faster, and ultimately the ability to teleport to your side if they stray too far. DEFENSE training will help protect from attacks. You can add armor for increased vitality and protection. These loyal dogs are more then hot, they are on fire! *** LETTER G *** Grumpy Letter G would like to rip out your GUTS, and give you a kick in the GROIN! If you manage to kill a Letter G, there is a chance it will drop something that starts with G, such as grain, gold, golden apples, or other 'G' items. *** HIPPOS *** Peaceful animals that love water. *** ROBOT TED *** Robot Ted hates Robot Todd! He will do anything to disassemble him. Robot Ted floats around bragging about how cool he is and drops 16K RAM boards when terminated. *** ROBOT TODD *** Robot Todd hates Robot Ted! Robot Todd runs around making fun of how uncool and dumb Robot Ted is. He drops Batteries when terminated. *** ATOMIC POWER *** Combine 16K RAM Boards with Batteries and you have created an Atom Packet! Throw these in the air or at the ground and you have entered the atomic age. Throw more Atoms out and they start to fuse together creating an enormous force that affects all surrounding creatures and objects. If you don't want your stuff to be ripped apart by atomic forces, you better tie it down! Please use with CAUTION! *** EVIL SNOWMAN *** These creeps made of snow are the result of a botched experiment by the Evil Scientist. They shrink and get weaker in warm weather, and grow larger and more powerful in colder climates. Kill them before they get too huge! *** ROCKET GIRAFFE *** These majestic creatures can be tamed with cookies. Once tamed, you can ride them and fire rockets at unsuspecting idiots from high atop your steed. *** DIG BUG *** Green bugs that love to dig holes in the hopes that a BubbleScum will fall in and become lunch! A curious side effect of digested BubbleScum meat is an exploding fountain of delicious cookies! *** BUBBLESCUM *** Passive pink creatures that spend their days wandering around and blowing bubbles. Their innocence is only matched by their willingness to take piggy back rides. *** FLOOBS *** Dangerous aliens who arrive in their Floob Ships and shoot Ray Guns at you! Destory their ships quickly, or your world will be overrun with RayGun shooting Floobs! *** EVIL SCIENTIST *** Added Evil Scientist who builds towers, conducts experiments and uleashes his mutations: Evil Creatures, Evil Pigs and Evil Chickens *** MANDOG *** A passive creature who growls and can be tamed with cooked meat. He will then fetch frisbees thrown by the player. Frisbees can be crafted with Lapis Lazuli and Clay. *** PYRAMIDS *** These Mummy Tombs will appear randomly on your landscape. If you are feeling brave, explore the labryinth to recover the valuable Mummy Treasure! *** GOO GOAT *** A rather peaceful animal that munches on grass and fills up with slime. You can see him fill up and grow as he strips the landscape of grass. Killing it will yeild Goo Donuts dependent on his size and slime capacity. *** BLORP *** A herbivorous creature that grows as it eats leaves. You may want to kill it before it gets too big! Blorps are hostile toward other Blorps, and drop a refreshing drink called BlorpCola. The bigger the Blorp, the more cola you get. Or, you could just leave it alone to eat in peace. The choice is yours. *** BABY MUMMY *** These ripening youths hundreds of years old instead of thousands are a mischevious bunch who love to play with humans. If you step on sand, watch out! These little creeps will try to bury you in their sand traps. They do appear during the day, but will burn up at high noon. *** PREACHER *** Sometimes you just need a good sacrifice. It's a good thing that the world of Minecraft has so many sheep and pigs just wandering about, making them the perfect offering to the Gods of Minecraft*. These holy dudes may be loaded with donations, but they will also perform the ritual on you if you try to take it from them. Repent! *** HUNCHBACK *** This poor fellow is desperate for some delicious, fresh cake. If you can bake a cake for this Hunchback, he will become your loyal servant. This is where the fun begins, because if you throw him a bone, he will raise a skeleton army to wreak havok on the land. They are an uncontrollable and temporary band of hoodlums. Watch them kick some serious butt. *** DESERT LIZARDS *** Creeping around in the hot sun, these rowdy reptiles are always looking for a little something to munch on. Are you a little something? They shoot mini fireballs at a distance, and leap on you when close. *** SNOW DEVILS *** These double-headed devils are fearsome beasts which live primarily in the Ice Desert regions. If you kill them, they will drop pure ice, which can be used to build or as a source of portable water. They have a fearsome bite, but can be tamed if you throw snowballs at close range. But beware! They make very dangerous pets! Also, for whatever reason, these Snow Devils do not like the night and burn accordingly. *** GUINEA PIGS *** These delightful creatures just love to explore the world of Minecraft. They will follow you around on your adventures if you feed them enough apples or wheat. Apples are much more effective than wheat. If you tame them, they will fight die for you. Each guinea pig has it's own name and unique personality, and will tell you when it is wounded. Feeding it more apples or wheat will heal your pigs. SHIFT+RIGHT CLICK on a Guinea Pig with empty hands to bring up the command menu. Here you can get all of the vital stats for your pig, give orders and even change the name! You can equip Leather, Iron, Gold or Diamond armor, and your pigs will increase their stats. Any part of the armor will work. Be careful with your pigs and be sure to heal them if they are wounded. Guinea Pigs can now level up! Adding increased health and attack strength with each level up to twenty! Guinea Pigs health bar lets you know if your Pig needs some healing! Detailed stats available with paper in hand. Level 20 Guinea Pigs are able to build a Guinea Pig Hotel! Just hold a diamond in your hand and right-click on a level 20 Guinea Pig. Make sure you have plenty of space, the hotel is 16x16 blocks. Guinea Pigs can be given commands with flowers. Craft a Guinea Pig Radio to get all fighting pigs on your head at once. Give your pigs sugar cane for a temporary speed boost! *** THIEVES *** Keep a watchful eye for these opportunists of Minecraft, for they are out to steal your valuables. But don't worry, you can recover your stolen goods if you kill the pesky fellows or if they meet thier untimely demise in other ways. *** DIRTY BUMS *** These unfortunate fellows wander around looking for a kind soul such as yourself to offer them iron, gold or diamonds. If you treat these rotten bums nicely, you will be rewarded! The more generous your gift, the better the reward. Sometimes dirty, filthy Bums just need to urinate. They must do this in public because, hey, where else are they going to go? A nice side effect is the beautification of your world - after the urine is finished, of course! *** MUMMY *** The Mummies are slightly quick but not that powerful. They drop mostly sand and cloth. *** BLACK SOUL *** The evil Black Souls are sluggish in movement, but they have a powerful attack and can take a lot of damage. They drop coal - harvested from the souls of fallen miners. Also, there is a small chance they will drop the soul of an innocent miner who was never tempted by mineral deposits. This rare drop is a diamond. *** INVISIBLE MAN *** This dapper fellow wanders around delighted with the world around him. For many of his journeys, he takes only a delicious red apple and his walking stick. However, sometimes he brings along a little extra ice cream money and you may find gold bars. If you attack him, he reveals himself in order to seek revenge. *** ROCK MONSTER *** Rock Monster's spawn during the day and are peaceful unless disturbed. Do so at your own peril, as these lapidarian lunks spring to life seeking revenge if provoked. They are composed mostly of rock and gravel, but some of these beasts possess an iron will and will drop such a covetous prize upon their untimely demise. DOWNLOAD LINKS: MORE CREEPS AND WEIRDOS FOR 1.0.0: http://adf.ly/3urV8 MODLOADER 1.0.0: http://adf.ly/1849S AUDIOMOD: http://adf.ly/1849S Achivements Avalable: HERE ARE THE ACHIEVEMENTS THAT YOU CAN GET WITH THIS MOD! Free At Last Rescue a Prisoner from jail The Great Escape Rescue five Prisoners from jail The Jailbird Convention Rescue ten Prisoners from jail The Zipper Tame a Zebra Three-Headed Schlump Raise a Schlump to full maturity Life Guard on Duty Rescue a Non-Swimmer from drowning Sweet Tooth Reunite a Lolliman with his Kid Man's Best Friend Craft a frisbee Calling All Pigs Craft a Guinea Pig Radio Go To Hell Kill a Preacher False Idol Kill a Preacher with money Cola Chugger Suck down ten cans of delicious Borp Cola Pig Whisperer Tame a wild Guinea Pig Pig Be Pimpin Raise a Guinea Pig to Level five Baby General Oversee the training of a level ten Guinea Pig POWERHOUSE Command and lead a Guinea Pig to level twenty! Donald Trump Build a Guinea Pig Hotel and relax Riding Tall Tame a Rocket Giraffe Rocket Jockey Craft some rockets Rocket Rampage Kill fifty creatures with rockets Pharaoh's Curse Conquer a pyramid and break the curse! Floob Fatality Vaporize a Floob Floobicide! Kill twenty Floobs FTW! Goo Guts Kill a Goo Goat Gooey Goat Grinder Kill ten Goo Goats Homer Simpson Kill a whopping twenty five Goo Goats Mister Freeze Tame a wild SnowDevil Cake Crazy Tame a cake-loving Hunchback Dust to Dust Destroy a Rock Monster Urine My Dreams Give a urinating Bum a flower A Pot to Pee In Give a urinating Bum an empty bucket The Volcano Give a urinating Bum a lava bucket Chicken Scratch Scrape together 100 dollars Half G Fill your wallet with 500 dollars Where's Jeeves? Get a big pile of 1000 dollars Bubble Bobble Drop a BubbleScum from 10 blocks high Pretty in Pink Drop a BubbleScum from 25 blocks high I Am Scum Drop a BubbleScum from 50 blocks high MERCILESS Drop a BubbleScum from 100 blocks high Bad Snow Day Kill an Evil Snowman Tiny Snowflake Kill a tiny Evil Snowman Big Snowballs Kill a huge Evil Snowman Man's Best Friend Tame a Hotdog Little Nipper Own a level 5 Hotdog Hot Dog Buns Own a level 10 Hotdog Jaws of Death Own a level 25 Hotdog Sand Humper Tame a Camel